Brandon and Callie
by Lovevolleyball11
Summary: Love Brandon and Callie this is the story for you! Set After Season1 Episode12 Rated K will most likely turn into M for later chapters. Hope you enjoy this fan fiction!


**To all the readers this is my first time making a fan fiction if you don't like it please don't be rude, however if you enjoy this fan-fiction give me some comments/reviews. Send me some good ideas to add to the Fan fiction. In all honesty most likely this fic will be bad but I will try my best to make it good. Set after season 1 episode 12**

Chapter 1: The long overdue hug

Callie's Pov: As I walk into Rita's office/room I knew she would be mad that she may send me away to another group home but I really didn't care about it when I saw Brandon's face, when I saw him I couldn't help but feel anxious and ecstatic. I tried to get over him but at that moment all I could think about was him holding me in his arms and making everything disappear, I was so naive when I ran away with Wyatt I thought it would be the best thing for everyone to keep Jude safe and let him be happy. Brandon could be happy with Taylia. Stef and Lena didn't have another mouth to feed and Mariana would get a big room to herself again and Jesus would have more food for himself. But once I left I missed everything about them like Jesus with Lexi and his great impressions or Mariana with her Drama and us hanging out all the time and talking about boys and all of that, Stef and Lena who could put a smile on anyone's face with how caring and nice they are, and then Jude who I have loved and cared for such a long time and then It comes rolling back to Brandon the one who made me feel safe and happy just thinking about him, the one who cared and listened to me and just made me glow whenever with him. But ok let's bring it back to reality.

Rita's Pov: Callie I have told you the ground rules and you have violated them twice I know I want there in the bathroom but something obviously happened and now you run off to see your little boyfriend.

Callie's Pov: He is not my boy. As she stops me before saying another word

Rita's Pov: Ok then whatever he is, I am done giving you a break just because there are no bars or locks on these doors does not mean you can come and go as you please. Any questions

Callie's Pov: I am sorry

Rita's Pov: Is that a question "no" I didn't think so, now I am done giving you a pass so nothing better happen again. Now you can go on your way

Callie's Pov: Thank you and It won't happen again as I exit Rita's office all I can think about is what is going on at the Fosters House.

Brandon's Pov: I just got home from Callie's girl home and right as I walk in the door Stef and Lena call me into the kitchen and they seem mad. "As I think to myself they know where I went I'm busted but I didn't care I got to see Callie and hold her in my arms and find out that it wasn't just a one sided relationship and that is all I care about at this momentt. But really all I could think about was holding her in my arms feeling her body intertwined with mine I missed her so much." As walking into the kitchen Stef and Lena are looking at me with defiance.

Stef and Lena's Pov: Do you know how worried we were about you.

Brandon Pov: I'm sorry

Stef and Lena Pov: No sorry doesn't cut it this time it's not that you sneaked out, it's where you went and what you did. Not only did you go to see Callie but you also didn't tell us you were going to leave, and you left before we were up and had a bag packed and took the car and not only that but you left your phone here knowing that we would try to get a hold of you and letting us freak out that you were missing, and to our surprise this afternoon we got a call from Callie's group home leader Rita telling us that a young boy named Brandon came and saw Callie getting her in trouble for going outside of the home and violating the rules of the house do you have anything to add or did we cover it all. I thought so

Brandon Pov: You know I was sorry about leaving but I'm not anymore because you were the ones that told me we weren't allowed to be with each other and got mad that I kissed her because I was acting on the way I feel which is that I love Callie. I will shout it off the roof "I love Callie!" as I scream that very loudly in the kitchen as I was talking to the parents who proceeded to tell me to be quiet because my brothers and sisters are sleeping but that did not stop me I proceeded to yell it louder and I ended up screaming it about the 20 times running throughout the whole house doing it and at the end everybody was awake in the kitchen with Stef and Lena. You know is that what you wanted to hear because you aren't going to change my mind about how I feel and she feels the same if she didn't why would she run straight out of the door of her group home right past her group leader Rita who was on the porch with the other group members watching Callie run straight towards me and gave me a huge hug that lasted almost 5mins long and ended in a kiss. Explain that oh you can't I thought so! When I was finished I ran straight to my room slamming the door locking it and blasting the music.

Stef and Lenas Pov: "Brandon this behavior is not tolerated here" we are yelling while he is running straight to his room, the kids are looking at us and we have nothing to say except try to get some rest we love you.

Jude, Mariana, and Jesus Pov: Moms Brandon isn't going to back down he is stubborn and when he loves something he will fight for it. Love you guys

Stef and Lena Pov: Love you guys too, as we hear the kids door shut we start talking again the kids are right he is not going to back down from Callie he loves her. Then what are we going to do.

**I hope you like it so far at least I do might not be great but seems pretty good leave me a review.**


End file.
